


Jealousy is all the fun you think they had

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: In the show Santana has a female midgame love interest rather than using Karofsky. Heather gets jealous of Naya kissing another girl and reminds her 'who she belongs to'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is all the fun you think they had

The door was already unlocked when I returned home, that wasn’t unusual, I’d given Heather a key to my apartment and, while we had no plans to see each other after work, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d turned up unannounced.

What was unusual was that the apartment seemed to be in complete darkness. From the light cast by the hallway outside, I saw Heather sat on one of the sofas, completely oblivious to my presence.

As I flipped on the switch and flooded the apartment with light Heather jumped up, pulling earphones out to fall in her hands. That, I thought, would explain her ignorance as I walked through the door. She always did like her music unbearably loud and the walls in my apartment were too thin to allow anything above a quiet murmur to be played at this time of night.

If I’d been paying more attention, if I’d not been quite so exhausted from a long day at work, I might have noticed the panther-like way she approached me. As it was, I barely had time to register a thing before she had seriously invaded my personal space and begun to back me up against the apartment door.

Not that I generally minded her invading my personal space, but it was commonly considered polite to allow a person to at least divest themselves of their coat before doing so.

She stopped her advance when my back was flush up against the door and pinned me in place with her hands resting either side of my shoulders. I was momentarily thankful she was barefoot as, in my heels, we were almost the same height. Then I actually looked at her. She was just staring at me, some unidentifiable emotion swirling in her eyes. It was almost enough to make me uncomfortable, if it was anyone but Heather, I would most certainly have been finding a way to escape from the prison her arms currently held me in.

As it was, I settled for a small smile of greeting and, “Hi.”

She continued to stare, her face was the picture of calm, but her eyes, there was something there, I didn’t know what but it made me shiver a little.

“Did you have a good day at work?” A simple enough question and a relevant one as we hadn’t been in any scenes together, but the way she spoke, it was almost ground out through her teeth.

“It was just another day,” I replied.

Her face twitched at that, “I watched you, while you were filming.”

“Oh,” and _oh_ , suddenly it was falling into place. I almost laughed before thinking better of it. Today I filmed _that_ scene. The one that had me pinned up against a door in the girl’s bathroom being, for lack of a better word, ravished by one Tina Cohen-Chang. Jenna had been so nervous the entire time we were filming, it would have been adorable if it hadn’t meant we took twice as long to get through the scene as we should have.

I still wasn’t quite clear on the reason we were kissing in a bathroom, we were still waiting on the scripts to be finalised for the scene that led up to it, but I was sure there would turn out to be some plot device behind it. In any case, it was better than having to kiss Mark or Chord again. I smirked at that thought, which, as I was about to find out, was a very bad idea.

“So you enjoyed yourself, did you?” It would have been funny and would have perhaps given me a thrill knowing that, even after all this time, she still got jealous, if it hadn’t been for the way in which she spoke.

I thought it best to try to calm her jealousy rather than laugh at the absurdity of it; it was only acting, after all. However, before I could even get a complete sentence out she’d cut me off.

“Maybe you just need a reminder of who it is you belong to,” she said fiercely before bringing her lips crashing down onto my own. My body responded instinctively, surging up against her, pressing into her as hard as I could. The kiss was forceful, it was bruising and I think, at one point, she bit my bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

I gasped and wrenched my mouth away from hers, leaning my head back against the door while I tried to regain my breath. Heather didn’t seem to pause, just moved her mouth from mine down my neck to nip and suck at the base of my throat.

“Oh God,” I was moaning the instant she scraped her teeth along _that_ point, the one that made my knees want to buckle every single time.

I pushed back on her shoulders, I needed to stop this, we needed to have a serious discussion about her jealousy but she was making it so damn hard, she knew my body almost as well as she knew her own. Worse than that, my body knew her touch, it responded automatically, even to the point where sometimes all it took was a _look_ and I was wet for her.

“Heather— _oh fuck_ ,” teeth again, scraping, biting, drawing blood to the surface and, _damn_ , that was going to leave a mark.

She looked me in the eye and oh my God, _feral_ , was the only way I could describe her. Then she did it, she honest to God _growled_ the word, “mine,” before swooping down to claim the other side of my neck.

My knees did buckle then and if it wasn’t for Heather’s arm moving down quickly to support me, I think we would have both landed on the floor.

I tried again, “Heather, wait, we need to talk—”

Again I was cut off by the moan that was ripped from my mouth as her free hand sunk beneath the elastic of my sweatpants, beneath my underwear and swiped the length of my folds. I don’t think my brain had registered just how turned on I was until I felt how easily her fingers slid through me.

Her breath was hot in my ear as she spoke, “The only thing I need to hear is you begging me to make you come. _No one_ knows your body like I do, I can make you come so hard you won’t walk straight for a week. You. Are. Mine.”

Heather drove her point home by slamming three fingers deep inside of me and holy crap, I’d never felt so deliciously full. I howled, my head slamming back to hit the door behind me as she thrust in and out with brutal efficiency.

I rode her fingers like a woman possessed, each thrust driving me higher, making my heart race, causing me to grunt when her fingers curled, hitting just the right spot. It wasn’t long before my insides were clenching and I was a few strokes away from what promised to be the most spectacular orgasm I’d ever experienced.

That’s when she pulled away from me.

My hips bucked up into nothingness and I cried out in frustration.

“You didn’t think I’d let you come so quickly did you?” She asked. “I want to hear you beg for it. Tell me who you belong to.”

I was gasping with need, delirious in my want and there’d never been any doubt in my mind that I belonged to her so the words came out easily, if slightly coloured by the desperation in my voice.

“Please Heather, please, take me, make me come. I’m yours, only yours.”

She re-entered me and I almost cried in relief as she resumed her previous pace. When she brought her thumb up to run in tight circles around my clit I was gone. It took seconds until I was bucking up into her frantically, body shaking as I wailed out my orgasm.

I was still trembling from the occasional aftershock when I finally looked up into her eyes.

“I love you,” I spoke with determination; I wasn’t sure where the jealousy came from when it was just my job but I wanted there to be no doubt left in her mind. “There’s only you, there only ever will be you. You have my heart and my soul and, God knows, you have my body.” I laughed at that before reaching out to brush my lips over hers.

When I drew back her eyes were shining and I brought up a hand to wipe at the tears before they could fall. “I’m yours,” I repeated my earlier statement with slightly less desperation and more conviction. “Only yours.”


End file.
